


Breaking and Entering

by Vanguardian_Harhar



Category: Ever After High
Genre: (in future chapters), (sort of), (to be), (yeah she's hella bi here), Bisexual Apple White, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Galactic empires, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OC-abundant, OC-centric, So..., Spaceships, a repost of a previous story with the same name, alien gods causing havoc on Ever After, ancient beings causing havoc on Ever After, but not her mother, from my OCs, idk whats the ships to be shown in this fic yet but i'll add it as soon as i keep writing, in this household we love and respect apple white, lots of cussing, no editing we post drafts like men, not from the Ever After crew though, sc-fi elements, snow white bashing, this quarantine just had me staying up until 6 a.m. to watch studio ghibli and write this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanguardian_Harhar/pseuds/Vanguardian_Harhar
Summary: All Corvus wanted was to see his sister one last time. He didn't know that breaking into Raven's dorm room at the middle of the night will lead to a domino effect that uncovers Ever After's history... and the entity that started it all.///////"You know," Dakota turned to Corvus, clutching a soda can as if it can stop the tremors from her hand, "when you told me that we'd be going to a world with fairytale characters, I didn't expect to awaken fairytale-Cthulhu while we're at it."Corvus shrugged, hiding the fact that he's just as scared as her. "Sometimes it be like that."
Relationships: To Be Decided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This... was a story I had in my WIP for years now. It follows canon up to ‘Dragon Games’ any episode/TV/Netflix special after that is null and void. I’ll do Epic Winter later, but with my own spin in it.
> 
> This tackles Ever After’s lore (Storybook of Legend, True Heart’s Day, etc.) and my attempt to fill in the holes. Let’s be honest here, there are SOME pretty big holes to be filled. (Wait, that came out wrong.) I’m gonna try and make bridges from lore A to lore B. (With lore A = history of Ever After and lore B = everything else.) 
> 
> However, I’m going to do it in a way that makes me add my own characters to fill in the gaps and make bridges for the past and present of Ever After to actually connect. (I say ‘present’ but the year this story is set in is 2016.)
> 
> This story is going to be emotionally heavy. It’s going to contain sacrifices, pain, betrayal, angst, and possibly death. But it also has love, friendship, kindness, and family. All of that will be uncovered in due time.
> 
> This will be a slow burn. I repeat. Slow burn. If you're looking for stories that's more than the 50K mark, then this one might just be for you.
> 
> Get yourself comfortable, dear reader, because we’re going to be here for quite a while. Enjoy!

Apple White woke up from the thunder cracking outside her dormitory. What grabbed her attention, however, was the hooded stranger looming over her room and BFFA, Raven Queen.

The hooded stranger turned to her. Lightning dramatically cracked outside. He was wearing a white long-sleeved, zippered hoodie below a light blue denim vest with matching jeans. A satchel rests on his side. Sensing her next action, he immediately casted a quick and simple spell that hit her straight on. Too late though, Apple was able to scream a word.

"What-?" she demanded before the spell silenced her. Panic bubbled up in her, she tried to scream, to let out even a small whisper, but no sound came out. Her throat box stopped functioning.  
Fortunately, that was more than enough to make Raven stir awake.

"Apple," she groggily asked, "what's wro-?"

Raven tensed up when she saw him and flung the person to the walls, her hands glowing a mighty shade of violet. He recovered quickly and gained his balance, as if he was thrown so many times that it means nothing to him.

He raised his right hand diagonally upwards to the left, his hand emitting a light green aura. A large invisible wall quickly manifested, blocking Raven’s hexes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed. His voice is deep and smooth. "Calm down, Raven!"

Apple's eyes widened, along with Raven's, at the mention of her roommate's name. ‘Does Raven have any friends that sneaks into her room in the middle of the night like a creep?’ The blonde princess thought. 

Then again, things have been going crazy in Ever After High lately. A few days ago, the Evil Queen escaped from her prison and being forced back into the Mirror Prison. Both deeds can be credited to Apple, although the second one had help from Raven.  
Said sorceress, still stunned, has her voice though so she spoke up. "Who are you?" she demanded, voice raised.

The stranger held his right fist to his heart. "That’s hurtful, Raven," he sounded genuinely hurt, "I can't believe you forgot about me already. Doesn't matter if it's been five years. We're kin, you and I."

Apple looked over to Raven, confused. Raven’s own confusion quickly melted into shock and, tentative, hope. "Corvus?" Raven hesitantly asked, her voice lowered now.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing a grin that can possibly match Kitty's, and clutched his left arm. Once more, the lightning’s dramatic entrance came into play. "Hello, little sister." He said, fondness in his tone. "It's been so long."

* * *

_‘What?!'_ Apple wanted to scream. Raven does not have a brother! She can’t! It would mean that the destiny as the Evil Queen isn't hers!

Corvus' eyes went to her and Apple felt her blood still. "Apple White?" His Cheshire-worthy grin lessened to a polite smile. "I heard all about you by the way. Of course, anyone and their mother, grandfather, dog, and dragon in Ever After has heard of Apple White…"

"Apple?" At the sound of Raven calling, Apple turned her attention to her roomie. Raven kicked off her covers and stood, fingers twitching in case she needs to summon a spell or some sort. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Apple tried to answer but no sound came out. "I’m not so stupid as to hurt Apple White." Corvus rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid and, frankly, a hurtful assumption, little sister."

"Her voice is gone." Raven glared at him, and he held his hands up.

"She was about to scream her head off, Raven." He reasoned, striding to Apple. She flinched, and he faltered in his tracks. "I'm going to remove that small hex I placed upon you if you don't shout.”

She gave a hesitant nod and he reached his arm out to her and flicked his wrist. Apple immediately felt like a grip in her throat was opened. "Hi…" was the first thing she muttered then happiness flooded through her. She'd never thought losing her voice would affect her this much.

He grinned. "Hey." Then his face sobered, turning apologetic. “I’m sorry I took away your voice.”

Their eyes met and it was only then that she noticed his mismatched eyes. His left eye is green while is right eye is violet. The same shade the fairy tale students had when they read that cursed riddle book that twisted them into a hundred eighty-degree switch of personality. It's unnerving, Apple thinks, but beautiful at the same time.

If he noticed her discomfort at his eyes, he didn't mention it. He turned to Raven. "So, little sister, you must be wondering-"

"Five years." Raven's voice was deadly calm, her eyes were set on the ground but she slowly looked up. "Five years since we last had any communication. No letter, no greeting cards, no calls… and now you barge in the middle of the night in my dorm room, take away my best friend's voice, and now you say 'you must be wondering', of course, I'd be wondering where you were!"

_CRACKLE BOOM!_

Corvus flinched,m from Raven’s words than from the thunder, looking absolutely guilty. "I’m sorry I ran away from home. I have no explanations nor excuses to bail me out of th-“

"You’re right. There’s none." Raven growled. "We thought you were dead! That mom's cult had gotten you and-"

"Cult?" Apple asked.

Corvus gave her a side glance. "Let's just say that there are some people who thinks that the Evil Queen is better than Snow White." He curtly said, like he’s in pain. "Let's leave it at that."

Apple is offended by what he said. Surely, nobody would find the idea that the Evil Queen is better than her mother appealing.

Right?

"You're dealing with a cult as old as the fairy first Snow White and Evil Queen." Raven deadpanned, arms crossed. "But yeah, sure, we'll allow you to blindly charge in against them."

Corvus went to Raven’s side of the room and hoisted himself up on her desk. He propped the soles of his boot on the edge of her desk. Apple can’t help but notice how he keeps clutching at his left arm.

“I wasn’t going against them.” He shook his head, placing his satchel on the desk. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be off either way.” He hesitated, casting his gaze to the tiles. “I just…” He looked up, sadness and finality in his eyes. “I just wanted to see you, Raven… one last time.”

Apple’s eyes widened. She snapped her gaze at Raven and saw her tense up. “What do you mean ‘one last time’?” Raven tentatively asked, stepping forward. Corvus remained silent. “Corvus?” She took a few steps towards him. “Corvus!” She rushed to him. Corvus can do little other than blink as Raven clutched him by the shoulders. “Answer me!”

“I’m dying!” He snapped, mismatched eyes looking straight at Raven’s. They softened quickly. “I’m dying, Raven.” He admitted, quieter this time.

Raven’s arms fell limp by her side, stumbling back. “Why…?” Her voice cracked. Apple was immediately off her bed and by her friend’s side, a hand on her shoulder. “Who did this to you, Corvus?”

Corvus jumped off of Raven’s desk. “I did this to me.” He said, sounding fairy much defeated. “There’s no one else to blame.” He glanced at the balcony door. “Caleb and Dakota must be impatient now.” He whispered. “I have to- ACK!” He dropped on one knee, his grip on his left arm tightening.

Apple and Raven rushed to his side, slowly helping him up. “Corvus, what’s wrong?” Raven frantically asked.

“Arm.” Corvus gritted out. “My arm… hurts…”

He slumped down, dropping his weight on both of the princesses. “My bed, now!” Raven exclaimed and Apple followed. The two of them dragged Raven’s fairy heavy brother and rested him on her duvet.

“How do I cure this, Corvus?” Raven demanded, working on removing his jacket. Upon doing so, Apple can’t help but let out a horrified gasp. The veins on Corvus’ left arm glowed a malicious violet, tracing it from underneath his skin. “Oh, Corvus, no…”

Raven sobbed. “How do I cure this?”

“You can’t.” He weakly said. “There’s one requirement…”

“I’ll get it for you!” Raven declared, taking her brother’s hand in her grasp. “So, please, tell me…” She trailed off, voice breaking. Another thunder. Corvus stared at Raven, world-weariness showing from his all too young face. The sight causes Apple’s heart to hurt. 

“Are you willing to break mother’s mirror for me?” He asked, voice hushed. As though speaking those words would alert some unknown authority spying on them. “Because that’s the requirement, Raven.” He breathed in as deeply as he can. “A shard from a mirror used as a prison.” He said, sounding like he’s reciting it. “Crush it into fine dust. Mix it with magical ink and draw the aforementioned… magic circle on a clear s-surface. P-Place-,” he sucked in a breath as the light in his veins glowed brighter, his hands gripping the duvet, the affected areas… on the magic c-circle a-and- FUCK!” 

His entire body went rigid. Apple immediately thought this to be a seizure, but he slumped down. The hexpression on his face denoted the excruciating amount of pain he’s in.

“I have a shard from the Evil Queen’s mirror!” Apple blurted out. Both siblings turned to her. Raven has hope written all over her gaze while Corvus stared at her with weary apprehension.

“Wait, why do you-?“ He began but Raven cut him off.

“That’s great, Apple!” She grinned, hopeful and a little bit too wide. Nonetheless, Apple smiled and rushed back to her side of the room. Behind her, she can hear the siblings in a conversation. 

“Why does she have… a shard…?” Came Corvus’ painful voice.

Raven gently hushed him. “Can you draw the magic circle?”

After opening a few drawers, Apple finally found it. Grasping it in her hands, her thoughts take her back on the day that she freed the Evil Queen. The cold, smug smirk pointed at her. And the fear, the absolute nerve-racking fear and guilt and disbelief and shock that she felt. 

The thunder booming outside ripped her from her thoughts. She returned back to the duo. Just in time too, it seems, Corvus just finished drawing it. Apple snuck a peek at the paper when she handed the shard to Raven. It’s a poorly drawn circle with a whole lot of symbols in it- some that registered from her Home Evil-nomics lessons from second year and some are not familiar, at all.

“Thank you.” Raven said, voice hushed but filled with emotion. She looked at the paper in her grasp and then back to the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Raven tossed the shard into the air. A familiar aura of light violet glowed from her right hand. The sound of a glass cracking filled the room. The mirror shard that Apple snuck away from the Evil Queen’s tower was no more.

Using magic, Raven levitated every dust-sized mirror piece into her palm. Standing up, she summoned a small inkwell from her desk- from her Chemythstry set- and dumped the grounded dust inside it. Shaking it none-too-gently, she knelt down on the floor and opened it. Using a finger and the ink, she diligently drew a better version of the magic circle on the tiles. Her face was a picture of total concentration.

Apple tore her gaze from her roommate, unsure of why she’s suddenly so focused on her when her brother is in dire need of help. She looked at Corvus and saw him sitting up and staring at Raven working. His back is hunched, his right arm is resting on his knee while his left arm dangles between his thighs. The glint in his eyes are unreadable but the tilt of his lips indicates his pride. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked to Corvus and sat beside him, careful as to no jostle him too much. “Hey.” She said.

He glanced at her, smile still in place. “Hey to you too.”

The both sat in awkward silence.

“I didn’t know Raven had a brother.” Apple began. Immediately, she wanted to kick herself. It seems her usual grace has abandoned her.

Corvus let out a sound that like a cross between a chuckle and a scoff. “Nobody is supposed to, princess.” He admitted. “I’m born out of wedlock. Never knew my biological dad.”

“Oh.” Apple turned quiet again. “Raven mentioned not having seen her for five years now?”

Corvus’ smile widened. “Curious little thing, aren’t you?” He said, more to himself than to her. Apple’s face flushed, both in embarrassment and indignance. He chuckled. “I’ve been away, princess.” He answered, nonetheless. “I ran away from home.”

Apple sincerely doesn’t know how to answer to that. “Where have you been then?”

Corvus smiled at her, a touch of smugness familiar from his mother. He blinked, slowly and lazily, as if in a daze. “Everywhere, princess.” He said, voice now slurring. Like he’s… drugged. “Here, there, eeeeverywhere.” 

Apple raised an eyebrow. “Everywhere…?”

He quieted, smile faltering and his gaze turned downcast. “I was here three years ago…” He whispered. “I was-.” He sucked in a breath; the glow of his arms brightened for a moment. “I was just sixteen. We were supposed to ask your mother for help but…” She turned to him fully, full attention now piqued. “See, three years ago, we were- we were ambushed…” Apple frowned slightly, confused. “We went here and… she turned us away. I understand why, but I just…” He tipped over, causing Apple to reach out to stabilize him. “You have her eyes, y’know?” His voice was reduced into a whisper. Apple tensed. “But hers were colder and… she…” His head lolled to the side. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. Looking back… I’m not even sure why I asked her for help.”

He isn’t making any sense. Apple focused on his eyes. They’re glassy, possibly unseeing. The unpleasant feeling of dread churned in her gut.

“Raven,” she called out, looking at her roommate, “are you nearly done?”

“A few more symbols!” She answered, her back still turned to them.

"We never expected…” Corvus continued, uncaring of the world around him. Apple turned to him. “It was supposed to be one of the most guarded… I had friends in there. I tried to save them. I tried." Tears gathered at his eyes. Apple can’t help but hold him close, gently hushing him and carding her fingers through his hair.

She’s not sure how her mother, apparently, fits into this hazy picture he’s painting but she knows one thing; he’s hurting. The bits and pieces he babbled was more than enough to tell her the story.  
Corvus, apparently involved in a fight, experienced an ambush then sought asylum from Snow White, who turned him and his crew away. But why? Apple wants to ask. Why would her mother turn people away? People who needs help? Wasn’t she the one to instill the duty of helping people in Apple? Why abandon that principle now?

“Princess?” Corvus’ voice broke through her thoughts. She looked at him. He’s looking up at her. Some of the focus returned to his eyes and now he looks confused. Still dazed, but at least there’s more hexpression in it now. “What’s…” He pulled away from her embrace slowly. “The curse worsened, hasn’t it?” He asked, more to himself than to her. “Did… did I say anything? Anything at all?” At her silence, his face scrunched up in panic. “Oh, God, I said something, didn’t I?” He rasped, twisting his position so he’s facing her fully. “Princess, what did I say?”

That’s the thing. Apple doesn’t even know how to begin. “We can talk about it later.” She said, reaching out to hold his tense shoulders. “We need to focus on you first.”

Corvus looked like he’s about to argue but was cut off when Raven spoke up. “DONE!” Apple turned her and saw Raven wipe sweat from her temple using the back of her hand. “Corvus, arm on magic circle.” Apple glanced at Corvus, who is furrowing his brow at her. “Corvus!” Raven repeated firmly. “Now!”

Corvus slowly walked to Raven, but not before giving Apple a long side-eye. Corvus laid his body beside the magic circle, and placed his arm on top of it, wincing at the coolness of the tiles seeping through his clothes. Raven took a deep breath, steeling herself. She raised her right hand midair and the magic circle glowed a bright violet. Corvus sucked in a large intake of air, his entire body tensing to the point of convulsion, and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He tilted his head back, bellowing out in pain. Thunder crackled, covering his screams. Raven used her other hand to cast a silencing spell on Corvus. 

Apple stared at him, horrified and pitying all at once. Corvus writhing and twisting on the floor, legs twitching and spasming uncontrollably. Raven had to cast a spell to keep his arm pressed to the magic circle after he tried to pull away from it. Pity and despair filled Apple, causing her gut to clench and her heart to hurt.

Before she knows it, she’s kneeling by Corvus’ side, both hands clasping his free one. He stared at her and Apple can see a tinge of disbelief despite all the pain in his face. He mouthed something at her- her names perhaps- before gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. His hand’s grip tightened on hers, and she tightened hers back.

She’s not leaving. Not until he’s cured.

A glance to the side revealed that the light tracing his veins are getting dimmer and dimmer. She also noticed that the magical circle changed its color. From inky black, it slowly turned ashen gray to parchment white.   
The magical circle lost its glow abruptly, leaving her eyes disoriented from the sudden change. Apple glanced back at Corvus, noticing that his grip had slackened. His features are now relaxed, eyes closed. Dread filled her heart, causing her to gulp. She reached out and pressed two fingers against his pulse.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Her shoulders slumped down, relief pouring in waves. “He’s alive.” She grinned up at Raven. Her roomie is looking at her with a tentatively hopeful hexpression. “He’s alive, Raven! His pulse is steady!” 

Raven fell on her knees, a hand cupped over mouth. No tears came out of her eyes despite the muffled sobs coming out from her. Her gaze is trained on the sleeping form of Corvus.

Apple smiled. She reached out to grasp Raven’s shoulder and sending her a hopeful smile. “Thank you…” Raven said. Truth be told, Apple wasn’t sure what she’d done. “Thank you, Apple.”

She nodded in reply, letting go of Corvus’ hand and standing up. Hers ache from his grip, she notes as she looks at his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful that it’s almost hard to believe he was screaming his heart out moments before. “Will… Will he be okay?” She asked, turning to Raven.

Raven waved a hand. Corvus was enveloped in a soft violet aura and was promptly lifted to her bed. She stood, dusting her nightgown. “I hope so.” Raven answered, clutching at her nightgown. “I royally hope so.”

Sighing, Apple walked to the balcony door. As she closes it, she caught a glimpse of the skies. They’re still dark, possibly gray, but the rain has let up. She looked at Corvus’ sleeping form again. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. Looking back… I’m not even sure why I asked her for help.” His voice rang in her head.

 _‘What happened three years ago?’_ Apple asked to herself. _‘And how was my mother involved in it?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more updated version is located at fanfiction.net. However, due to Fanfiction.net's community guidelines, I think I'll post the longer version here.
> 
> No smut, however. So, if you don't like smut, this fic is smut free. (When I say 'no smut', I mean no GRAPHIC sex scenes. Truth be told, I'm not even sure if there will be any smut scenes myself but rest assured if there IS sexual content, I wouldn't go all Fifty Shades on it.)
> 
> Fanfiction.net version here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12301562/1/Breaking-and-Entering


End file.
